Dosenplastik
Die Blonde kostet mich pro Nacht fünfhundert Euro. Das ist viel Geld, aber dafür macht sie es auch ohne Gummi. Die Brünette weiter hinten hingegen nimmt Dreihundert, mit Gummi, und rattert die ganze Show runter wie eingeübt, was wahrscheinlich sogar der Wahrheit entspricht. Wer will es ihr verübeln, die meisten ihrer Kunden sind im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes stinkreiche Fettsäcke mit ebenso fetten Ehefrauen, die seit Jahren nicht mehr als einen halbsteifen Schwanz zu sehen bekommen haben. Wenn sie überhaupt über die überdimensionierte Wampe blicken konnten. Am liebsten mag ich da noch die mit den kurzen, roten Haaren. Wild, ungezügelt, zur Hälfte russischer Abstammung. Auf Pornoseiten wird mit so etwas immer geworben. Rothaarige sollen wild und hingebungsvoll sein, Russinnen auch, die Kombi aus beidem also perfekt. Und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es stimmt. Die Kleine ist in der Tat perfekt, oder sie wäre es, wenn sie nicht eine billige kleine Nutte vom Straßenstrich wäre. Ich lasse meinen Wagen anrollen und bleibe neben der Brünetten stehen. Sie wirkt gelangweilt und hat scheinbar Bedenken, überhaupt zu sehen, wer hier gerade die getönte Scheibe seines BMW mit gefälschtem Kennzeichen herunterlässt, und als sie mich sieht, augenscheinlich ein schlanker, auf distanzierte Weise höflich lächelnder Bankkaufmann, sehe ich meinerseits Erleichterung in ihrem Blick. Sie beugt sich herunter: „Hey, Süßer. Na, was kann ich für dich tun?“ Ich verbreitere mein Grinsen. Alles Show, sowohl ihr Auftritt als auch meiner. Sie will mir das Gefühl vermitteln, ich sei etwas Besonderes, der scharfe Stecher, auf den sie schon die ganze Nacht bei fünf Grad Außentemperatur gewartet hat, und ich will ihr vorgaukeln, dass sie mit diesem Blendungsversuch Erfolg hat. „Als erstes, denke ich, könntest du einsteigen. Die Kälte ist sicher kaum auszuhalten, und mein Wagen hat sogar eine Sitzheizung.“ Noch während ich rede, halte ich ein Bündel Scheine hoch. Fünf Hunderter, obschon ich um ihren Dreihundert-Euro-Preis weiß. Ich kenne die Preise von allen Mädchen hier, ich habe sie genau studiert. Zugegeben, manchmal hat es mir ziemlich Spaß gemacht, sie zu „studieren“. Sie lächelt und zeigt dabei ihre gelben Zähne. Auf einem hat sie einen kleinen, schwarzen Fleck, der neu ist, höchstens seit Gestern, und von dem ich hoffe, dass es sich um getrockneten Kautabak handelt. Als sie um den Wagen herumgeht, lehne ich mich zur Beifahrertür und öffne sie, woraufhin sie mit dem gleichen hässlichen Lächeln einsteigt und mich einen Gentleman nennt. Ich lächele darüber und tue so, als sei ich geschmeichelt. Der nette Bankkaufmann muss zu sehen sein. Diese ins Hirn geschissene billige Nutte hat ja nicht den blassesten Schimmer. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn wir an ein stilles Plätzchen fahren?“, frage ich. Es ist eigentlich schon fast eine rhetorische Frage. Sie will immer an ein stilles Plätzchen, und eigentlich will das jede Nutte. Die anderen Weiber am Strich sind quasi ihre Kolleginnen, und wer will denn schon vor seinen Kolleginnen seinem Kunden einen blasen? Auch wenn dass im Grunde die Arbeit ist... Ich fahre, auf zu einem Ort, den ich mir im Voraus ausgesucht habe. Dort laufen nie irgendwelche Leute vorbei, zweimal die Woche vielleicht ein streunender Kater. Und es ist sowohl nah am Hafen als auch weit weg von der Polizeistation, da ja jeder weiß, dass Prostitution nur gerade so legal ist. Unterwegs frage ich sie nach ihrem Namen, der mich nicht interessiert und den ich bereits kenne (Krysten), aber das braucht sie ja nicht zu wissen. Ich kenne meine Performance, mein Drehbuch. Mir gegenüber nennt sie natürlich nicht ihren echten Namen, sondern einen Ausgedachten: Kira. Netter Zufall, finde ich, zumindest wenn man wie ich ein wenig Japanisch spricht. Ich wette, die blöde Hure kann nicht mal Englisch. Ich erreiche meinen ausgesuchten, ruhigen Platz und halte an. Dann drehe ich mich zu Krysten/Kira: „Ich will bei Gott nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, meine Liebe, aber wie viel gedenkst du mir aus den Taschen zu ziehen?“ Ich grinse dabei. Ein reicher Kerl, der einen Scherz macht, den wahrscheinlich nur ein anderer reicher Kerl lustig findet. Sie lacht trotzdem: „Dreihundert. Und ich mache es nur mit Gummi.“ Also Infos, die ich schon kenne: „Absolut kein Problem. Ähm, hier hast du Fünfhundert, quasi noch zweihundert als Schmerzensgeld.“ Sie zuckt, als ich ihr das Geld auf den Schoß lege. Dabei fällt mir das erste Mal auf, was sie trägt. Netzstrümpfe, hochhackige Kunstlederstiefel, eine rostrote Plastikjacke, deren Reißverschluss Ausschnittsdienlich aufgezogen wurde. Und ebenso merke ich, dass sie meinen Witz nicht versteht, also erkläre ich ihn. Oder... denke mir irgendwas aus: „Keine Sorge, das war ein Scherz. Ich rede manchmal etwas viel, einige Leute meines Umfeldes fühlen sich dadurch gestört. Die Zweihundert Euro sind dafür, dass ich hier ungestraft reden darf. Einverstanden?“ Die Nutte entspannt sich und blättert die Scheine durch: „Zweihundert Euro zum Ohren-hinhalten? Warum nicht, Süßer?“ Ihr Lächeln weckt meinen Würgereiz. Ficken werde ich sie auf jeden Fall nicht, soviel steht fest. Dann kann ich die Sache ja jetzt auch dem Höhepunkt näherbringen, der Klimax meines Monats, auf die ich mich jedes mal am meisten freue. „Nun, wenn das so ist,“, beginne ich, „wusstest du, dass der technische Fortschritt in letzter Zeit wahre Wunder vollbracht hat? Mein liebstes darunter ist vor etwa einem Jahr auf den Markt gekommen, es heißt im Volksmund: Dosenplastik. Der Fachbegriff lautet Oxygenes Polymer, keine Ahnung was genau das bedeutet, aber das Prinzip begeistert mich. Man hat eine Dose, so wie ein Deodorant, und dadrin ist eine zusammengepresste, gasförmige Substanz, eben dieses Oxygene Polymer. Wenn man auf den Deckel drückt, strömt es aus und landet zum Beispiel auf einer Fensterscheibe. Natürlich ist es dabei noch flüssig und wie beim Deo oder sonst etwas landen auf der Scheibe nur ganz viele kleine Tröpfchen. Jetzt aber reagieren diese Tropfen mit der Luft und es bildet sich eine dünne Plastikschicht auf der Scheibe, die sich perfekt an Form und Beschaffenheit des Untergrundes anpasst. Ziehst du bitte mal deine Jacke aus?“ Mit kurzer Verzögerung kommt sie dem nach. Ich werfe sie auf den Rücksitz. Sie trägt darunter nur einen roten BH, was ich bestialisch finde bei der Kälte. Gut, dass es heute zu keinem Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihr kommt, sie könnte mich anstecken mit was auch immer. „In dieser kleinen Dose steckt genug Plastik, um ein ganzes Haus in eine Kunststoffhülle zu packen, was mich sehr beeindruckt. Ich meine... so ein Haus ist echt ein großes Ding. Wie auch immer, das einzige, was man von dem Dosenplastik spürt, ist ein glatter, manchmal knisternder Untergrund, wenn es auf Dinge wie Stoff gesprüht wurde. Der Sitz, auf dem du sitzt, zum Beispiel. Streiche mal mit der Hand darüber. Fühlst du es?“ Sie fühlt es, ich sehe es in ihren Augen. Und ich rieche ihr Unbehagen, ihren langsam aus den Poren austretenden Angstschweiß. Sie weiß, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt, ganz und gar nicht stimmt, und das ist gut so. Sie soll es wissen. Ich greife unauffällig unter meinen Sitz nach dem Messer. Vierzehn Zentimeter blanker, scharfer Stahl. „Ich bin ein sehr penibler Mensch, das muss ich wohl sein. Natürlich habe ich mein ganzes Auto von innen damit eingesprüht. Nimm es mir nicht übel, Krysten, aber du machst zu viel Dreck, fürchte ich.“ SCHEIßE! Krysten. Wieso habe ich sie Krysten genannt und nicht Kira!? Das ist zu früh, verfickte Scheiße! „Woher...“, will sie fragen (offenbar doch nicht so bescheuert wie ich gedacht habe) aber ich reagiere schnell. Darin bin ich gut. Wenn ich einen Plan aufstelle und der teilweise schiefgeht, kann ich ihn sehr schnell den Umständen anpassen. Ich drücke auf einen Knopf auf meiner Seite des Wagens, und alle Türen verriegeln sich automatisch. Als nächstes hebe ich das Messer in meiner linken Hand und halte es Krysten an die Kehle. Sie erstarrt, was gut ist, was zu meinem Plan gehört: „Kein Mucks. Verstanden?“ Meine Stimme ist kalt, schneidend wie Eis. Was sie wohl denkt? Was denkt eine billige Hure vom Straßenstrich, wenn irgendein Kerl ihr ein Messer an die Kehle hält? Egal. Egal, denn ich schneide. Und ja, ich schneide wirklich. Kein schneller Ruck, der ihr einen roten, breiter werdenden Streifen auf den Hals zaubert, sondern ein Schneiden, ein hin und her in ihrer Luftröhre. Ihr Gurgeln geilt mich auf, ebenso wie ihre schmerzverzerrten Augen, so sehr wie es eine Strichnutte selbst nie könnte. Ricke Racke, hin und her. Ihr Lebenssaft fließt durch mein Auto, sammelt sich auf dem Boden zu einem kleinen See, und hier kommt ein weiterer Vorteil des Dosenplastiks zum Vorschein: Luftundurchlässig und ebenso undurchlässig für Flüssigkeiten. Wie beispielsweise... Blut? HA. Danach fahre ich los, die tote Bitch auf dem Beifahrersitz. Bis zum Hafenbecken, wo, wie ich weiß, heute niemand rumlungert, sind es drei Minuten. Als ich es erreiche, parke ich drei Meter von dem Becken entfernt. Ich steige aus, gehe zum Kofferraum. Drei Gewichte liegen hier herum, zwei für ihre Füße, eins für ihren Hals. Während ich sie befestige und die Leiche zum Wasser schleife, lasse ich mir meine restliche Nacht durch den Kopf gehen. Ich werde das Dosenplastik entfernen, das Blut in den Ausguss kippen, beides möglichst weit von meiner Wohnung entfernt. Die Dosenplastikplane mit den Blutresten packe ich in eine stinknormale Plastiktüte im Kofferraum, dann werde ich ein wenig herumfahren. Irgendwo findet man immer ein einsames Plätzchen, wo man ungestraft Kunststoff verbrennen kann. Damit wäre alle Spuren – Blut, Fingerabdrücke – beseitigt. Bevor ich Krysten ins Wasser werfe, lege ich ihr ihre Jacke um. Mache sie zu und steche mein Messer ein paar Mal durch die Brust. Keine Ahnung warum, es macht einfach Spaß. Zuletzt nehme ich das Geld, alle Fünfhundert Euro, und stopfe sie ihr in den mit inzwischen leicht geronnenem Blut gefüllten Mund. Als ich sie ins Wasser werfe, kann ich mir einen hoffentlich coolen Spruch nicht verkneifen. „Bitte, behalte den Rest.“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Konversationen